


The Lucky Ones

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Magnus and Alec host a bit of an extended-family dinner after their honeymoon, love flows as freely as the wine... as does a certain piece of information Alec never actually intended on Maryse or Magnus finding out about.





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> a moment prompted by [alittlebriton](http://www.twitter.com/alittlebriton) who wanted to see a moment of Jace telling Maryse and Magnus about Alec's 'make me a vampire' plan! (that conversation happened back in May, but I'm just now getting around to it, oof)

The group that gathers around the table, at a glance, seems almost haphazardly thrown together. Maryse, Luke, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Jace are all gathered in Magnus and Alec’s apartment. They’re sitting together around the table magically elongated to fit the larger-than-normal number of people they’re hosting that evening. 

To fit their family. 

Before now Alec and Izzy were kept to drink duty after insisting on ‘helping’ despite being banned from touching any of the food, while Magnus and Maryse managed the actual cooking and Jace and Luke were, for their parts, more than content to lounge around chatting. Most of it was casual but when their voices grow quiet and their expressions somber everyone gave them some space, knowing without having to ask that the conversation turned to Clary again. 

It’s been over a week since Magnus and Alec returned from their honeymoon and once everyone seemed more or less settled back into their daily lives and new normals the newlyweds wasted no time before insisting on having everyone over for dinner and a proper celebration. After the whirlwind of events surrounding the proposal and wedding the group has plenty to talk about now that they’re all here for a few hours of nothing but interrupted time together - no work, no crises, no clients. 

Despite a few more serious topics covered in their initial catching up it’s nothing but smiles and laughter after a drink or two when they all come together for dinner to be served. 

“So, Luke, how does it feel to be back to your old self again?” Magnus asks curiously.

“It’s strange, I’ll admit. I’ve been a werewolf for so long I forgot what it feels like to be a Shadowhunter. But it’s… it feels good. It feels  _ right,  _ somehow. Though part of me misses being a Downworlder already.”

“The Downworld definitely lost one of it’s best, but I think we’ll manage.” Magnus says, only half-teasing, the fondness in his tone evident. 

Jace pauses a moment as if considering something, and the flash of a mischievous smirk that crosses his lips after a glance in Alec’s direction is the only warning Alec has before it’s too late to stop whatever his brother is about to say. 

“Are you sure? If not, Alec could always trade over, seeing how  _ eager _ he was the other week to learn first-hand what being a vampire is all about...” Jace suggests. 

“What are you going on about?” Maryse asks, clearly not following. 

Alec shoots Jace a warning glance that goes entirely unheeded. In fact, the fact that Alec doesn’t want him to tell the others only encourages the wicked glint in Jace’s eyes. 

“Didn’t he tell you?” Jace continues, pointedly ignoring Alec’s foot nearly missing his shin under the table. “Alec was about three seconds away from evening that Downworlder-to-Shadowhunter ratio again when he thought turning himself into a vampire was the only way he’d survive Edom.” 

“Alexander  _ what?”  _

_ “Excuse me?”  _

Magnus and Maryse both react at once, Magnus nearly spitting out the sip of wine he’s in the middle of swallowing while Maryse’s eyes grow impossibly wide, mouth hanging open. 

Alec looks over at Jace with a glare; his brother obviously know  _ exactly _ what he’s doing putting that information out there. Information which, up until this point, only he, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon know about. 

“We didn’t have any other options!” Alec defends. 

“Please tell me you weren’t seriously considering that,” Maryse asks, her tone practically pleading. “You’re supposed to be the one I don’t have to worry about, always so calm and level headed.” 

“Hey!” Jace and Izzy both shout in affront. 

“ _ We _ had to stop  _ him _ . So you’re welcome,” Jace adds pointedly. 

“Well, us and Simon, who apparently has more self-preservation skills than turning the Head of the Institute into a vampire in the middle of the Institute on a whim.” Isabelle adds, relishing the chance to gang up on Alec for a change. 

“It  _ wasn’t  _ a whim-” Alec starts, but gives up with a sigh knowing it’s useless. “It was… impulsive. I’ll admit.” 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised,” Magnus declares, shaking his head slowly side to side. “He told me if I couldn’t leave Edom with him that he planned on staying behind with me.” 

Now it’s Jace and Izzy’s turn to join their mother in shocked disbelief, all eyes on Alec who doesn't even try to deny it at this point. “It didn’t matter how, I was going to be with Magnus again. Here, or there. Shadowhunter or not. Whatever it took, I was getting you back and never letting go again.” Alec's gaze turns from Maryse and the others to Magnus at the end of that statement, eyes full of emotion. 

There’s a waiver to Alec’s voice at the very idea of losing Magnus again, clearly thinking about the ‘what-if’ of his plans not working out, of the very real potential of Magnus being lost to Edom forever. Magnus sees it and immediately places the fork from his hand back onto his plate to grab both of Alec’s hands in his own. 

“And you never have to,” he reassures. “We’re here, together, and no one is a vampire or trapped in Edom for the rest of their lives. But promise me if something like that ever happens again you’ll give it a least a week before you condemn yourself to an eternity of darkness and drinking blood to survive?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Maryse chimes in with a look of indignation. She knows how much Magnus means to him, she knew the moment Magnus left and Alec barely slept trying to find a way to get him back, but  _ this _ … these are extremes which hadn’t even crossed her mind no matter how deep that love runs. “But you were planning to  _ stay in Edom _ , and you didn’t even bother to call your mother before leaving?” 

Alec winces, looking actually regretful for the first time since this conversation began. “It wasn’t the optimal outcome, obviously, just a last resort. There wasn’t time-”    
  
“There is  _ always _ time to call your mother.” Maryse can’t keep the traumatized look off of her face at this new revelation. 

Magnus can’t help but laugh at that even though he knows the timing of his half-snort is poor, and then he’s forced to explain the reaction when heads turn in his direction. “This sounds strikingly familiar. Are you sure you haven’t met my father before, Maryse?” 

Now it’s Izzy’s turn to sputter. “You did  _ not _ just compare my mother to a Greater Demon,” she says, stifling a giggle behind her hand. 

They all know what they’re doing at this point. The conversation is too serious for the dinner they want to have, light and loving and a celebration of the fact that everything worked out  _ without _ these troubling outcomes. They can’t just not acknowledge it now that it’s out there - they all know this won't be the last time these topics will come up - but dissolving some of the tension helps for now. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Maryse says, fixing Magnus with a failed attempt at a glare because it’s true, and there’s simply too much fondness in her gaze to pretend to be offended by the joke. 

One simple glance around the group confirms it isn't just Maryse. Every face at this table holds nothing but love and acceptance and the promise of a family life Magnus never imagined himself getting in all his centuries. 

“I am, aren't I?” Magnus smiles. 

“I think we all are,” Alec chimes in. It isn’t lost on him, or any of them, the weight of Maryse sitting at a table expressing anything other than contempt for two Downworlders and a gay Shadowhunter, son or not. 

“I'll drink to that,” Luke confirms, raising his glass for a cheers that’s eagerly joined by everyone present. 

“Oh!” Izzy exclaims as her glass drops away from her lips suddenly. “You’ll never guess who came by the Institute today to visit  _ Underhill _ …”   
  
The tone shifts back to smiles and casual conversation for the rest of the night, and for a little while they all silently agree that the concerns of the world they’re all part of and the weight of the troubles that face them when they leave these walls can wait, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
